Happy Thanksgiving Loves!
by DracoHermsGinnyBlaise
Summary: Just a little one shot between the best friends. Draco and Hermione compared to Ginny and Blaise. kind of stupid... haha. oh well hope you enjoy it!


Hey all!

I haven't **posted** a lot of stories lately but I have written a lot. School, crazy right? Well any way here is a little Thanksgiving one shot!

"Ginny!" Hermione said bouncing into the head boy's room. The head boy was the one and only Blaise Zabini. Surprisingly, he was tolerable and Ginny fell completely in love with him the moment they met. Hermione thought of him as a friend and nothing more. She on the other hand fell the bad boy Draco Malfoy. As hard as that may be to believe let's just say it happened against both there wills. Ginny woke up suddenly. She was wearing her silky night gown and had the head boy's arm slung lazily across her waist.

"Yes? Oh Hermione! It's so good to see you a seven in the morning!" Ginny replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione laughed and opened a few curtains. Blaise woke up then.

"Good god Hermione. Does it have to be every Saturday?" He moaned. He sat up and rapped his arms around Ginny. He let his chin rest on her shoulder like a puppy dog. Its safe to say he fell for her too.

"This isn't just any Saturday! It's the Saturday! Thanksgiving is just days away! This means today we all have to-"

"PACK!" Ginny said jumping out of the bed. She ran around frantically searching for her articles of clothing.

"I was going to say leave but- Oh my Merlin! Ginny you haven't packed?" Hermione said cupping her face with her hands. Blaise laughed and stretched out his muscles.

"Good Lord Blaise. Put on a shirt!" She turned around only to see Ginny's short nightgown flipping up as she bent down.

"Ginny you too!" Hermione screeched. Ginny huffed angrily. She walked over to Blaise's dresser and tore things out of the closet. She found a white button down shirt and threw it on. It reached just above her knees and she found a belt from her previous clothes. She put on boots and stood in the front of the room. Huffing and puffing.

"What was I doing again?" Both Hermione and Blaise cracked up. Ginny huffed before she sighed. She was more annoyed at Hermione who kept making comments thorugh her laughing. She walked up to Blaise who was still sitting on the couch. She grabbed his face gently and kissed his lips. He enjoyed it and rested his hands on her thighs. Hermione huffed angrily.

"Ah God. Blaise keep your hands to yourself for once!" Draco said coming in struggling with his tie. Blaise pulled away.

"I'll have you know she attacked me!" Ginny kissed him again impatient with her love.

"Guys hate to break it to you but Ginny's brothers are waiting outside here ready to kill you." Draco muttered through a cough. Hermione helped him with his tie before giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"They're going to love you." She said referring to her parents who Draco was meeting for the first time. Blaise picked Ginny up and stopped kissing her for a second. Her feet were rapped tightly around his waist and she held onto his neck nicely. They detangled themselves from each other and then Ginny was firmly back on the ground again.

"Wow, Blaise and Ginny aren't touching each other! When has that ever happened?"

Hermione giggled. Blaise laughed and grabbed his wand. He whispered and incarnation so that all Ginny's clothes were packed safely in his suitcase. Blaise threw on a shirt while Ginny and Draco had yet again another argument.

"Nu-uh. Hermione's parents are dentists. They work on teeth, remember?"

"why does this bloody matter?" Draco shot. He was clearly under some pressure. Blaise picked Ginny up and threw her on his back She kissed his neck and dug her fingers into it softly. Hermione and Draco held hands while their suitcases's floated above them. As promised, her brothers were waiting for them. They were less than pleased to find out her boyfriend was long for the trip.

"Are you sure we learned Wingardium Leviosa in first year?" Hermione asked. While she flipped through the magazine. Her, Draco, Blaise and Ginny shared a compartment on there way to platform 9 3/4.

"Yes dear. I am positive." Draco said rolling his eyes at Hermione.

"I dunno maybe Draco has memory loss or something." Ginny replied. Her head was on Blaise's lap looking at the ceiling while he fed her candy and she had to guess it.

"And why would I have that?" Draco snapped. Ginny shrugged.

"Well, dearest, boys aren't all there to begin with." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. Ginny chuckled.

"Hey! I take offence to that comment!" Blaise spoke up. Hermione looked up from her magazine.

"You sure about that, love?" She said. Rasiing an eyebrow. Both Ginny and Blaise shot up.

"Hey!" they cried. Draco looked at Ginny strangely.

"Why are you offended?"

"Because he's my love not yours." Ginny shot defensively. Ginny straddled Blaise and kissed him to emphasize her point.

"No doubt." Hermione said as she continued flipping through her magazine. She gave Draco a wink and before he knew it. Hermione was straddling him. Ginny and Blaise turned to stare.

"Happy Thanksgiving, loves!" Hermione said. They all laughed.


End file.
